An identifier, such as a device identifier, a subscriber identifier, or the like, may be shared by multiple user devices. For example, a first user device, such as a mobile phone, may share an identifier with a second user device, such as a tablet computer. In this way, a subscriber may use either device (e.g., the mobile phone or the tablet computer) in association with the subscriber's account.